


Twinkle Twinkle Little Asteria

by Claireabellalou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Babies, F/M, Marriage Proposal, One Night Stands, Pregnancy, St Mungo's Hospital, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claireabellalou/pseuds/Claireabellalou
Summary: Hermione has been dating Theo for four years so why, when he asks her to marry him does she flee? She loves him completely and whole-heartedly but still she turns him down. Short story full of the feels. Rated M for language.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story that I will be updating daily until complete. It will likely take around a week for all instalments. Due to the English school holiday system my children have been off school for over a week now and though they have just returned I have not had the chance to work on my regular fic (Say Goodnight And Go) now that they have returned and this story is completed I will get back into that head space once again, we're so close to the end now.
> 
> This short story is something that buried itself deep in my heart and I couldn't get rid of until I wrote it down, I hope you like. 
> 
> Beta love to CharmedWitchOfRavenclaw and extra special kisses to Searching For Light for letting me use her as an alpha (even if she didn't realise that was what was happening) they're both amazing ladies who without this story wouldn't be...enjoy!

“Will you marry me?” He asked again to his dazed girlfriend, he wasn't sure it had sank in the first time. 

 

Hermione looked at her boyfriend who was down on one knee and suddenly the night made sense, the extravagant dinner, the new gown and shoes and the over enthusiastic bouquet of red roses. It was all too much for her to take in, a shock even after their four years spent together. 

 

She quickly thought back over the past four years, each happy memory resurfaced as her smile grew wider, she was right where she wanted to be in most aspects of her life but her and Theo? She knew they were bound for more and she certainly wanted more but something stopped her. That small seed of doubt that had been planted in her mind the second they started dating; she wasn't good enough for him. Her blood wasn't pure enough, she wasn't of a good enough class, she barely had two knuts to rub together and, if that wasn't all, she was only just getting the hang of which of the stupid forks she should use for which course. Outside in she often told herself. Of course his friends shared her sentiments, she had heard them talking about her on more than enough occasions when he brought her to gala after gala, not caring what his friends thought, she would have to spend the evening making idle chit chat to stuck up prissy princesses like Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass and, to top everything off with a cherry she knew his father wrote to him weekly berating his choice of witch. Or, as Rowley Nott liked to word it, ‘magic stealing whore’. Theo never paid mind of course, he'd long ago stopped opening the mail and instead threw each letter in the fire the second it arrived before kissing Hermione good morning and going on about his day as if the whole world wasn't against their union. 

 

And therein lay the problem. She loved him, she loved him so much she would do anything for him, adored every little quirk he had and worshipped the very ground he walked on and so, it was with a heavy heart and eyes full of tears that she turned down the proposal and fled. She wasn't good enough for him, she never would be. She was always going to be swotty little Hermione Granger who loved to keep her nose in a book as she read by the fire. She would always have unruly hair and be awful at walking in heels and she would never be good at makeup spells and that was the kind of witch that was expected of him to find, the kind of witch he deserved. One who could go to a gala on his arm and compliment him effortlessly, who could be a benefactor rather than just turn up on the night in a gown she had had to rent. 

 

She fled the restaurant as soon as she was done declining his offer, she didn't give him time to change her mind because she knew he would do it. He could be very persuasive when he wanted to be and she she left him stricken, down on one knee as a reporter caught the entire thing and she went to the only person who would understand; Ron. 

 

Ron had recently found his fiancé Lavender of two years in bed with another woman and was trying to adjust to life as a single man. He had a small flat that he lived in alone though was never there much since he spent most of his time at work. Since the incident he liked to take whatever overtime he could manage, reducing the risk of being alone. Hermione had been there for him as much as she could but he never made it easy. She turned up that night wearing the gown she had gone to dinner in, she didn't want to risk going back home to Nott Manor where all her things were so when she knocked on Ron's door she had nothing but the clothes on her back and whatever was in her trademark clutch bag. 

 

He let her in and poured them each a hefty four fingers of firewhiskey as he listened to her story. He didn't try telling her she was stupid or that she had made a mistake, he could see in her eyes she didn't need confirmation of what she already knew.


	2. Chapter Two

Her heart was racing and her hands were shaking as she drank to calm the nerves and nausea. Ron disappeared into his room and came back with an old shirt for her to wear before pointing her in the direction of the shower and, when she was gone he floo called Theo to let the man know she was safe. He wasn't Theodore Nott’s biggest fan but he knew the former Slytherin loved and adored his best friend and would never do anything to hurt her and though he didn't know the man well, he knew well enough to know he would be out of his mind with worry if he didn't know where Hermione was that night so, as soon as he heard the water running he sprinkled some powder into the fire and stuck his head through. 

 

Theo had just walked into the house when Ron's face popped up nearly giving him a fright, both men looked shocked and Ron tried to pretend he couldn't see the raw grief written across the other man's face as he let him know Hermione was safe. He was just about to go back through to his own flat when Theo asked “how is she?” His voice rough and broken and Ron sighed, he told Theo it wasn't his place to say but that she wasn't great and then left before he was coerced into spilling all of his secrets. 

 

He made Hermione a mug of hot chocolate when he pulled himself back through to his own grate and, lacing it with dreamless sleep he put it in the spare room before shouting to her that everything she needed was in there and going to bed himself for the night. 

 

Hermione stood under the shower for what felt like an eternity and yet, at the same time, not at all long enough as the twin jets of water beamed down on her and she relished in the feeling of the hot water hitting her bare skin. She stood there and cried as she tried not to think about the decision she had had to make that evening and though she knew it was a colossal mistake she knew she had to stick by it because it was the best thing for him all round. She didn't move until she was sufficiently pruned and wet through before grabbing a towel and turning off the water. 

 

Soon enough she was in bed and drinking her chocolate before drowsiness took over and she fell into a deep sleep. 

 

Waking the next day Hermione noted it was already lunch when she roused, the longest she had slept in a while. Ron was up and sat in the small kitchen reading a newspaper as he drank his coffee. 

 

“Any new and excited news today?” She yawned as she entered the room and headed for the steaming pot of black life sustaining liquid before pouring herself a cup. 

 

Ron hesitated and sighed before folding the paper over and passing it along to his best friend. “Suppose you'll find out anyway” he said as she took it from his hands. 

 

Hermione unfolded the paper, “Wedding bells or Nott?” she read aloud as the headline, that took up the entire front page except for the part where there was a picture of her running from Theo, assaulted her eyes. 

 

“In a twist that will surely shock the residents of the Wizarding community and especially those close to the former couple it comes as a great surprise to us all that when one Theodore Nott, former Slytherin housemate, quidditch player and Sacred-Twenty-Eight descendant got down on one knee in front of his long time girlfriend Hermione Granger and proposed to marry the witch she refused his offer before fleeing the lavish establishment. 

 

The entire scene was caught on camera by one of our very own reporters and so we come to you with this exclusive; Witches of Great Britain far and wide the handsome, generous and downright witty Theodore Nott is back on the market, but how long will it be before someone catches his interest?

 

Granger, as we all know well by now has been on a Werewolf rights mission since she stepped out of Hogwarts and though there have been a few changes to the law since, she hasn't managed to further her career. Her role in the Golden Trio as the shared love interest of Harry Potter and Rupert Weasley was minimal at best, why anyone would dupe the plain Jane muggle-born girl as ‘the brightest witch her age’ we really don't know for we see her as she really is; boring and plain though, of course, she does have excellent taste when it comes to her choice of wizards. Or does she? Why would someone like her turn down such a catch like Theodore Nott? 

 

Turn to page three to find out more. 

“Why in Godrics name do they always call me Rupert?” Ron huffed as Hermione finished reading the article. 

 

“Really, Ron? That's what's bothering you right now? Out of this entire article that's the the first thing you say?”

 

“Just sayin’ ‘s’all, be nice if they got my name right just once, it's like being back in Slughorn's class all over again” he muttered as he cast his eyes down into his mug. 

 

Hermione drank the contents of her own mug quickly before turning towards the cupboards and looking for the firewhiskey and heading for the couch. Ron might have been a wizard but he loved television and collected DVDs and so the pair spent the rest of the day curled up with a blanket and a bottle of Firewhiskey as they watched Hermione's favourite movies, Star Wars and Moulin Rouge.


	3. Chapter Three

The rest of the week passed by in a blur, Hermione, stubborn as ever, refused to go home to Nott Manor or even speak to Theo until she had had time to think and likewise he, just as stubborn, didn't try to push her one way or another. It was like a clear break...except there hadn't really been any breaking up going on. Hermione finally went back to work at the small independent bookstore she owned in Diagon Alley, it didn't earn her much but she adored her work and it gave her ample time to work on her Werewolf rights work. 

 

A week after the incident Hermione was at home in Ron's flat when an owl delivered the latest newspaper, why they were still subscribed to the Prophet was beyond her comprehension. She handed the owl a treat and helped free it of it load before it flew off and she pulled the paper open. She wasn't sure what she had expected to see but the image of Daphne Greengrass on Theo’s lap at a Ministry gala was definitely not it. She didn't bother with the article that accompanied the picture, too mesmerised at the scene before her to even think about reading it. Daphne looked as beautiful as ever, though Hermione knew that wasn't new information. The blonde witch never stepped out of her house looking anything short of amazing but what had Hermione glued to the scene was the look in Daphne's eyes. They were twinkling, hopeful as she looked up at Theo. Hermione's heart was on her mouth and she quickly slammed the paper down before setting it on fire, watching it reduce to nothing but a pile of ash. 

 

That was how things were going when Ron came home from work later that night. He walked into the small flat with three bottles of firewhiskey in his hands and headed straight for the kitchen where he pulled out two glasses and poured them both a glass full of the amber liquid. He'd drank over half of the contents of his own drink before Hermione deduced Lavender had made an appearance. It seemed Ron's ex girlfriend had finally gotten tired of her little experiment and wanted him back. Of course he had more morals than that and had told the cheating witch no but she wasn't one to back down and so he had spent the majority of the day battling against one Lavender Brown. The firewhiskey was much needed. For both of them. 

 

The pair got good and drunk. Drunker than perhaps Hermione had been in her entire life as they made their way through the three bottles worth of alcohol.   
It was half way through the third bottle that Hermione asked, “have you ever thought about what it would actually be like?” 

 

“What what would be like?” Ron had asked back sloppily. 

 

Hermione, just as drunk and slurring her words, “kissing. Me, you, us. Everyone always said we should have ended up together. Have you ever thought what it would be like?”

 

“No offence ‘Mione but I don't think of you like that” 

 

“Same but even still...I think I want to give it a try. Think of it as an experiment” she said before leaving him no room to back away and planting her lips on his. She expected him to push her away, to ask what in the hell she was doing but he didn't. He let her kiss him. He kissed her back. 

 

There was no spark, no fire or passion not even lust fuelling the kiss but one thing did keep them going, need. The need to be with someone. To touch and taste and feel another person. The need to no longer be alone. The same need that fuelled their need to drink also fuelled their need to be together and before long they fell into bed together. 

 

When Hermione woke at six the next morning, naked and in Ron's bed she first wondered why her mouth was so dry before she took in her surroundings and, as she sat up the memories of the night before came rushing back like a slap in the face. She felt nothing but shame as she realised she didn't have a scrap of clothing on and looked around wildly for Ron who was nowhere to be seen before pulling the blanket back and finding her clothes from the night before, dressing hastily lest he come back. 

 

She tiptoed into the kitchen in search of water for her cotton mouth where she found a note stuck the the fridge ‘gone to work be late’ great, she thought as she drank the first glass in one go, he hates me. She started rummaging the cupboards and soon found the stash of potions she knew Ron kept there before taking a sober up and a dreamless sleep and heading to her own bed where she tried not to think about the stupid mistake she had made mere hours ago. Merlin, if only she could use that time-turner. 

 

It was obvious from the short, brief note that Ron was feeling much the same and clearly he was avoiding her since she knew it was his day off today but the dreamless sleep started to work it's magic and soon she couldn't give thought to shame or regret and only the blissful sleep that lay ahead of her.


	4. Chapter Four

They avoided each other like the plague for the next few weeks, not comfortable being around one another without shame filled memories assaulting their thoughts until one day Hermione had had no choice to put a stop to it. Her period was late. Her period was never late. She was pregnant with her best friends baby and they couldn't even look at one another.   
She warded the door so he couldn't leave before she woke again and when he couldn't get out he woke her where she finally got the chance to tell him her news. She had sat on it for a week, unsure how in the hell they had managed it and trying to come to terms with the new information before deciding it was time for him to know. 

 

He still couldn't look her in the eye but the second she told him she was pregnant he stopped acting like an awkward teenager and his head snapped up. “What?” He asked, hoping he had misheard her. 

 

“I'm pregnant” Hermione repeated. 

 

“With…” Ron started as if there could be another explanation. 

 

“Child, obviously” she scoffed. 

 

“Oh”

 

“Oh” Hermione agreed. 

 

She let the wards down after that and he went to work once again but instead of doing all the overtime Merlin sent he came home at a reasonable hour with a takeaway and some pregnancy books he had picked up from the library on his lunch break. 

 

They decided to forget the blip in their friendship, they meant too much to one another to let it consume them and there was certainly too much at stake now if they didn't put it behind them and so with that they decided to co parent as best friends. 

 

Hermione's pregnancy was easy and Ron catered to her every whim. Their friends had been shocked into silence when they had finally had to reveal their news and soon enough the Daily Prophet had found out and there were stories about the ‘Golden Couple’ printed every other day despite the whole lot being a load of trite and only a small percentage of the stories being factually true. The pregnancy seemed to solidify their friendship as they grew closer than they ever were, it was like having a sibling Hermione mused one night as they watched Moulin Rouge for the umpteenth time and she regaled the tale of how she had fallen in love with the story when she had been in France in the summer of their fourth year. Ron rubbed her feet, brought her chocolate covered pickled eggs dipped in sugar whenever her cravings screamed for them (which was a lot) and went to every appointment that she had, he was the perfect gentleman, the perfect father to be. Except...he had doubts in his mind and had once raised them with Hermione only for her to shut him out completely. She wasn't willing to see another side to this, there was no what ifs in her bubble right now. There was just him and her and their baby and yet somehow how he knew that she knew deep down, really deep down. That this wasn't his baby. 

 

Eight months after she moved in with Ron nearly to the day, Hermione's waters broke and she started to panic that it was far too early. Luckily they had both been at home since it had happened in the middle of the night but with her contractions coming thick and fast and her freaking out about it being too early, Ron rushed her to St Mungos hoping the healers would be able to help while that small niggling doubt he had had all this time grew a little. If it wasn't his baby there was plenty of chance it was actually arriving on time. 

 

They took the floo, Hermione first after a contraction had calmed while Ron picked up a bag that was packed to the side of the fireplace. Even though Hermione was adamant this was his baby and so figured she was only seven and a half months pregnant she still liked to be prepared for all eventualities and thus packing a bag when she was six months pregnant and out of the danger-filled stages. 

 

They arrived on the fourth floor, the women's ward where the maternity suite and labour ward were held. By now they knew the route well enough and so their feet carried them the short distance that took longer than usual due to Hermione having to stop every five minutes because of the contractions. Finally they arrived and a healer set them up in a room. It was after nine in the evening by the time they got settled in and were told it would be hours still before the baby made an appearance. 

 

Hermione had wanted a home-birth as was the cultural norm in the wizarding world. As a muggle-born witch she had, like many muggles, been born in a hospital and though she saw the benefits to a hospital birth, especially in the case of high risk births, she had fallen in love with the idea of a home birth. She wasn’t a high risk pregnancy, everything so far had gone swimmingly and there was no reason for her not to have her baby at home - so she had thought. But now she was at the hospital and panicking that the baby was coming too early. She had put hours of time into researching pregnancy and labour and what to expect, she knew it wasn’t a one fit for all but even still liked to know what could be and so they had readied the small apartment for the eventual labour and even hired out a small birthing pool that was now going to have to go back unused.

 

Panic aside she was excited to see her new baby, she had no clue what the sex was and having had all of her pre-natal care done in the wizarding world she had never had an ultrasound with only diagnostic spells placed on her midsection. They had even heard the baby’s heartbeat at almost all her appointments.   
Wizarding care had been very much like going back to the basics, she had sat with the mediwitch and worked out her dates based on her last period meaning she would be around seven months pregnant. She had told Ron she very much liked the care and declined ultrasounds as the wizard method was much more natural, she hadn't wanted to add any unnecessary diagnostic spells or tests than needed and had even refused the gender reveal spell. Ron in his heart of hearts knew there was another motive for her wanting to keep things natural and it wasn't to do with the element of surprise. She was in denial.


	5. Chapter Five

Ron paced the hallway back and forth outside of Hermione’s room as his doubts magnified when the medi-witches didn’t seem to act like this was an emergency. He had spent the majority of the past seven months rebuilding his friendship with Hermione after they had done to most ridiculous thing he could ever think of, even thoughts of that night made him want to heave and though he had doubts about the child he never held it against Hermione. He loved her, he loved her like he loved Ginny and he would stand by her no matter what. As they had readied themselves for the arrival of this baby he had readied himself to be an uncle, there was always that small doubt creeping up inside of him and he didn’t blame Hermione for shutting him down, he knew she still loved Theo, he knew her love was growing even as they were apart and though he didn’t understand that he did understand what it was like to be in denial - he had gone through it himself after finding Lavender in bed with Cho Chang. If the baby did turn out to be his he would be be the best father he could, he had always wanted a family. 

 

He entered the room again once the healers had left and Hermione was comfortable and, in   
between contractions he read to her.

 

The next few hours passed by in a blur, Hermione refused any and all pain potions as she wanted her baby to be able to latch on quickly and after doing research into them she had found babies were often left lethargic after the mother had had any form of drugs. The end came soon and she screamed, broke Ron’s hand and even punched him in the face as her daughter entered the world just after midnight and was placed in her mother’s arms.

 

The smile on Hermione’s face filled Ron’s heart with pride for his best friend, he had just watched the woman go through immense pain without any relief and though he hadn’t been down the business end of things and had still been witness to a baby actually coming out of her. He had no idea how she did it and kissed the top of her head when the baby was safe and sound.

 

The baby didn’t have the Weasley’s trademark ginger hair, it was dark brown and though there was a lot of it he could tell by the texture it would be curly like her mother’s. Her skin had olive tones under all of the blood and mucus and though he had barely had the chance to look at her properly since she was now taking her first feed he could see she was a perfectly acceptable size. Nothing at all to worry about, she can’t have been early. She can’t. His head swam and he started to feel dizzy so excused himself to get some air while mother and daughter bonded and the healers cleaned Hermione up.

 

It didn’t take long for him to return, he told himself this wasn’t new information and though initially the blow hit him like a punch in the gut he soon was able to find joy in the life that was created. He would be that baby girl’s favourite uncle no matter what.

 

When he entered the room Hermione was already asleep and the baby wrapped up beside her in a small cot, he went to the cot to look at the baby as his gut feeling was cemented - the baby was the image of Theo. He was about to sit down when a healer approached him,

 

“Mr Weasley, can we talk outside for a minute please?” She had asked quietly so as not to wake anyone.

 

Ron nodded his head and they exited the room and into the corridor of the labour ward.

 

“Is everything okay?” He asked with a furrowed brow.

 

“I wish I could say it was” The healer sighed with what sounded like fatigue and worry. “There were some complications during the birth” she admitted.

 

“Complications? What complications I was there the entire time.” He stated, confusion growing.

 

“Everything looked fine at first but after checking them both over while you were gone it became apparent that looks can be deceiving Mr Weasley.”

 

“What happened? He asked, no demanded.

 

“I wish I could tell you” the healer announced with a sigh.

 

“You mean you don’t know?” Ron near shouted only to realise there were sleeping babies all over the place. “You don’t know?!” He repeated, a harsh whisper.

 

“We know it’s just that, well, this is hard to say but, unfortunately, you are not Miss Granger’s next of kin.” She said with a forceful smile.

 

“I’m not her...oh fuck, she never changed it?” He asked though in reality he wasn’t all that shocked. He knew Hermione was deeply in love with Theo. “It’s Nott, isn’t it?” He asked with a sigh, not at all impressed at how the rest of his night was about to play out.

 

“I can confirm that, yes.” She agreed.

 

“Is there anything I can do before I go and drag him here?”

 

“Actually there is.”

 

Ron’s interest piqued at that and before he knew it the healer was explaining that the baby needed blood. “Why can’t you use a blood replenishing potion?” He asked.

 

“She’s a newborn, Mr Weasley, we don’t like to give them potions so young so we need real blood to help her, she’s very weak right now. The blood of her parents are likely to be the closest match but Miss Granger has already lost a lot this evening.”

 

Shit, Ron thought to himself. It had taken one look at the baby to know it wasn’t his, he knew his blood wouldn’t match.  
He offered up his veins anyway, a small spark of hope burning away though he knew it was fruitless. Thankfully he was on his way to retrieve the baby’s real father and with it the news the man had a daughter he didn’t know about. Fan-bloody-tastic he groaned as he headed towards the floo network.


	6. Chapter Six

Ron took the floo home before apparating to Nott Manor, it was nearly one in the morning and it would be rude of him to just floo to the man’s house at this time. Though, to be fair, it would probably be rude to apparate too. Unfortunately he didn't have a choice and went with what he deemed was the lesser of the two evils and prayed the other man was awake. 

 

He apparated just outside of the property lines before the wards hit and walked down the rest of the way to the gated grounds. It didn't take him long at all to reach the tall cast iron gates and briefly he wished he had his Firebolt to hand as he contemplated how he would get through them. In the end it was easier than he had initially thought it would be. He'd never apparated to the house before, even when Hermione had lived there they always took the floo and so he didn't know the code to get through the gates, he'd never needed to.   
With nothing to lose he decided to give it a go as he punched in six numbers, Hermione’s date of birth and the only thing he could think of as a possibility. At first nothing happened and he thought it hadn't worked, he was just about to apparate home and take to the floo when the gates creaked before starting to open.   
His triumph didn't last long as the task at hand came to mind and, with his Auror brain on he pulled out his wand and cast a corporeal patronus before whispering to the silver animal and watching as the Jack Russell floated up towards the house and disappeared into the building while he followed at a more human pace. 

 

The walk up to the house was was longer than he had originally thought, he started to take longer strides and as he came closer he saw the large oak doors start to creak open. By the time he got to the end of the long driveway Theo was stood at the door waiting, his face unreadable and his stance somewhat guarded.

 

“What is so important that you would come here in the middle of the night for Weasley?” Theo asked impatiently. Ron was just thankful the other man was fully dressed and that he hadn’t woke him. He really didn’t want to be on the end of a tired snakes mood right now. 

 

“Your floo is connected, right?” Ron asked as he walked into the house without waiting for an invitation. 

 

“What?” Theo asked confused, “of course it’s connected.” He said as he followed the ginger man through the house.

 

Ron had been to Nott Manor a good few times in the past since Hermione had once lived there and so he didn’t need directions on where to go. He headed straight for the room in which he knew held the main floo. “Good because we need to use it” he answered just as he opened the door to the right room.

 

They were stood in front of the floo now and Theo had no idea what was going on. “What do you mean we need to use it?” he asked, his confusion about the situation growing.

 

“Look I’ll explain everything as soon as I can I just need you to floo to Mungos,” Ron answered shortly, making it clear there wasn’t time for arguing right now.

 

Theo paled at the mention of the hospital “Mungos?” he asked.

 

“Fourth floor” Ron said before he threw the powder in the grate and was engulfed by emerald flames. He just about managed to say “I’ll be waiting for you” before he was gone.

 

Theo didn’t hesitate, he couldn’t explain why but every cell in his body was telling him he needed to go with Ron right now and, really, he had never had reason not to trust the other man. He emptied a small handful of the powder into the grate just as Ron had and with the same destination in mind he was gone.

 

“Good, you came, I wasn't really in the mood to have to drag you here myself.”

 

“It’s that important?” Theo asked though he already knew it was.

 

“Yeah” Ron answered sadly.

 

Theo tried not to dwell on that and instead asked, “What’s on the fourth floor?” He had no idea why his gut instinct was telling him this was where he should be or why he should trust Ron so explicitly but he listened to it nonetheless. He hadn’t seen the ginger man in a months, there was no way he would turn up at one in the morning without good reason.

 

“It’s the witches floor.”

 

“They need a whole floor for witches?” Theo asked, not quite grasping the situation.

 

“Well, yeah, for you know, witch stuff”

 

“Witch stuff?” He asked with a raised brow.

 

“Uh erm gyna-something and breast stuff I think. And of course babies and all that stuff.”

 

Theo stopped in his tracks as the information registered. “Babies?” He asked.

 

Ron nodded.

 

“Why am I here, Weasley? And I swear to Merlin and Morgana I’m not moving another step until you tell me everything.” He warned, eyes narrowing.

 

“Fine” Ron started, “Hermione had the baby”

 

“Okay, well what does that have to do with me?”

 

“Really? You can’t do simple maths Nott?”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“It’s barely been eight months since she moved in with me.”

 

“Yes, I’m well aware of that.”

 

“Well are you aware that pregnancy lasts nine months?”

 

“What are you trying to say?” Theo demanded.

 

“I think you know, mate”

 

“You’re saying the baby is mine?” He asked somewhat skeptically.

 

“That is exactly what I’m saying” Ron admitted.

 

“How sure are you?”

 

“Well the dates match up and she looks just like you.”

 

“She?”

 

Ron nodded. “And if that’s not enough then the healer is about to come back any minute and tell me that my blood isn’t a match for her.”

 

Theo shook his head after hearing that, he could tell by Ron’s statement there was something not quite right.

 

“What do you mean your blood?”

 

Ron sighed before explaining everything. He started at the beginning and went into detail of that one sordid night he and Hermione had spent together then right down to to what had happened before he had left the hospital to pick him up.

 

“She didn’t know it was mine?” How is that even possible?” Theo asked, more confused than ever.

 

“I think it was denial, she was a mess after, well, you know and she had a hard time. Every time I tried to bring it up she shut me down. Don’t be hard on her, I know she was wrong but it wasn’t intentional.”

 

Theo sighed as he tried to get his head around all this new information. They started walking, albeit slowly, towards the labour ward as Ron finished explaining everything and, just as they arrived the healer found them.

 

“Ah, I take it this is Mr Nott, then?” She asked slightly more brightly than she had been earlier that night.

 

“I am,” Theo answered unsure what to expect.

 

“I suppose Mr Weasley has explained what he knows of the situation” she surmised before carrying on. “Mr Nott, as you are Miss Granger’s next of kin we needed to talk to since there were complications surrounding the birth of the child.” She started to explain before her gaze moved over to Ron. “I’m not sure how to tell you this Mr. Weasley but-”

 

“It’s okay, I know the blood doesn’t match. The baby is Nott’s not mine.” He answered.

 

The healer let out a sigh of relief.

 

“Do you still need blood for her?” Theo asked.

 

“We do, Sir”

 

“Then take it” Theo said as he offered the healer his arm.

 

The three moved towards a small sitting area close by and sat down as the healer pulled a collection of vials out of her pocket and, using her wand to make a cut she let the blood flow into the bottles one by one as she began to explain what had happened during the birth.

 

“In short, when the umbilical cord was cut, instead of severing the connection between mother and child they were tied together by their magical cores. It is a really rare complication that happens in around one in every half a million wizarding births. So rare in fact that this hospital has never dealt with the situation before and we have actually had to send a healer over to Germany to find out how best to treat the situation.”

 

“Is that such a bad complication?” Theo asked, “Witches and Wizards bond themselves to each other everyday with the bonding ceremony.”

 

“Unfortunately this is a lot more serious than that Mr Nott, it can be fatal.” She admitted.

 

“Fatal?” Both men asked in shock.

 

“Yes,” She admitted. “Miss Granger lost a lot of blood, she still is not out of the woods yet as she continues to lose more. We can’t give her replenishing potions because we don’t yet understand the link to the baby and, like I explained to Mr Weasley earlier, the baby is much too young for potions yet.”

 

“And if she loses too much blood?” Theo asked.

 

“Then we lose her and the baby. They are connected. What happens to one happens to both. We need to sever the connection so we can treat them.”

 

“How is the baby?”

 

“The baby is fine, she is weak because her mother is weak. We’re hoping your blood will help Miss Granger as well as the child but there is no telling what will happen. As I said before, we have never dealt with such a complication before and are doing our best to find a solution.”

 

“I understand” Theo said sadly as the healer excused herself.

 

“Before I leave,” she said, “Is this child definitely yours? If you’re sure I can give her the blood right away, if not I would have to run it through a few tests first and the longer we wait the worse the situation will get.”

 

“The baby is his, I would put her life on it” Ron said as he gestured for the healer to go ahead.

 

“RIght then” She said before entering Hermione’s room.

 

“You are sure she’s mine aren’t you?” Theo asked Ron though he already knew the answer.

 

“Of course I am. My name isn’t Harry Unobservant Potter you know,” he said before they both shared a laugh at Harry's expense. Ron was right, Harry really was unobservant. 

 

They sat together outside while the healer tended to the baby and ran more tests before it was time for Theo to enter the room and meet his daughter.


	7. Chapter Seven

Theo entered the room quietly, the first thing he saw was Hermione sleeping in a bed in the center of the room. Next he saw the small cot beside her where, underneath a bundle of cream coloured blankets he noticed the smallest human being he had ever laid eyes on.  
He moved closer to the bed and placed a soft kiss on the top of Hermione’s head before moving to the cot beside her. He knew this wasn’t Hermione's fault, he understood the denial and he couldn’t help that he loved her now more than ever, seeing her there in the hospital after giving birth to their daughter, knowing how weak she was and just how bad of a situation she was in had put everything into perspective for him. He didn’t blame her, they just needed to move on now. He found a large armchair and pulled it as close to the bed as possible, wedging himself between mother and daughter as he finally let himself really look at the baby. Ron was right, he thought, she certainly looked like him, she had his dark hair and skin and there was just something about her features that made him feel like he was looking in a mirror. There was no denying this child was his. He smiled as he reached into the small cot and began to stroke the baby’s hair, he needed to touch her, to let her know he was there. To feel her. He desperately wanted to hold her but knew it wasn’t right, not until Hermione woke up.   
The baby started to wake as he stroked her hair so he sang to her, hoping to keep her settled for a while so as not to wake Hermione. 

 

“Twinkle, twinkle, little star,   
How I wonder what you are.   
Up above the world so high,   
Like a diamond in the sky. 

 

When the blazing sun is gone,   
When he nothing shines upon,   
Then you show your little light,   
Twinkle, twinkle, all the night. 

 

Then the traveler in the dark,   
Thanks you for your tiny spark,   
He could not see which way to go,   
If you did not twinkle so.”

 

“Gods, I forgot how bloody gorgeous you are” Hermione sighed as she woke from her short sleep.

 

“I didn’t mean to wake you” Theo said as he stopped singing.

 

“It’s okay”

 

“It’s not, you should be resting” he frowned.

 

“It’s hard to rest when you know what I know.” She answered as she sat up further.

 

Theo stood to help Hermione in a better seating position “What do you know?” He asked.

 

“Don’t play games with me Theo, the healers weren’t exactly quiet when they were in here and thought I was asleep.”

 

“Ah so you know about the baby being tied to your magical core?” He asked.

 

Hermione looked to him and noted how much a mess he actually looked, sure he was dressed finely, he always was but she knew him, she had spent four years of her life with him and she could tell this news was weighing heavily on him. “Yes. You know Theo, you don’t have to be here if you don’t want to be. I know I hurt you and it can’t have been easy coming here tonight.” She said as she bit her bottom lip in anticipation. 

 

She watched his face lose more colour as he sucked in a breath. “I’m not going anywhere” he answered her “and besides, they would just call me back anyway since I’m still your next of kin - why didn’t you ever change it?” He asked. He knew she didn’t really want him to leave, knew it was her hormones talking and honestly, even if she kicked him out he didn’t think he could actually leave, not now.

 

“I don’t know” she admitted “It just didn’t seem right.”

 

Theo nodded as if in understanding.

 

“Have you held her?” Hermione asked.

 

“No, it didn’t feel right, not with you asleep”

 

“Would you like to?”

 

“Of course” He answered.

 

“Have you heard of skin to skin?” She asked him as she gestured she him to pick up the baby.

 

“No” He replied.

 

Hermione spent the next few minutes explaining the benefits of skin to skin contact as Theo undressed the baby taking extra care to be gentle, listening to every word the witch had to say. She watched him open the buttons on his shirt once the baby was wearing only her nappy and, once he was sat back down he picked the baby up and placed her on his chest before wrapping a blanket over her back to keep the chill away.

 

“She has your eyes” she said, watching them.

 

Theo knew that was her way of admitting the baby was his. “Weasley said something similar” He said, gauging her reaction.

 

She nodded and lay back down as Theo began to sing to the baby again.   
He was half way through the third verse when he noticed Hermione crying. He shifted the baby’s weight so he was keeping her to his chest with one arm and with the other reached out to Hermione, grabbing her hand in his. “What’s wrong?” He asked.

 

“I miss this.” She sniffled.

 

“Really?” He asked, “I don’t think we’ve ever done this before” He joked lightly, entwining his fingers in hers.

 

“Why are you being so nice to me?” She asked. “I don’t deserve this.”

 

“I don’t think that’s for you to decide, love” he replied, squeezing her hand to offer some comfort. “Please don’t cry, you know I hate it when you cry.”

 

The baby began to fuss on Theo’s chest and he could feel her mouth opening and closing. “I think she’s hungry” he said as he lifted her up and kissed her head before passing her along to Hermione.

 

The three of them sat there together, the baby on Hermione’s breast suckling away as her father stroked her hair and held onto her mother’s hand. For all intents and purposes they looked like any normal family. 

 

“I hope she has your hair” He said running his fingers over the baby’s head again.

 

“That’s just evil, you know how much I hate my hair” Hermione growled.

 

“And you know how much I love it.”

 

“I’m pretty sure you’ve lost your hand in there on more than one occasion.” She said as if pointing out the obvious.

 

“That’s the beauty of it, it’s wild, like you.” He said with a smile.

 

They lapsed into a comfortable silence before Theo said, “Can I ask you a question?”

 

Hermione stiffened but nodded her head anyway, she could sense where this was going and he deserved to know the truth. She owed him that much.

 

“Why did you leave?” He asked quietly, still looking at the baby.

 

“I didn’t leave, not technically” She tried to reason.

 

“You never came back, it’s the same thing” He pointed out. “Why?”

 

“I was scared” She started, “some Gryffindor I am” she scoffed.

 

“Why did you say no? I thought it was what you wanted, what we wanted.” He was looking at her now, trying to ignore the tears building in the corners of her eyes as she fought not to shed them.

 

“It is,” she said with a sigh. “It still is. I wanted to marry you for three years before you proposed Theo.”

 

His brow furrowed, “then why?” he asked. He still had hold of her hand and felt her grip tighten around him.

 

“I-I didn’t feel good enough for you.” She finally answered. Giving him the answer she knew he had craved for nearly a year. 

 

Hermione watched as his face fell, “what?” He asked, shocked.

 

“Your friends, your father, they all hate me Theo. Every one of them made it known how much I wasn’t worthy of you. How you deserved the best. I love you so much I agreed with them.”

 

“Hermione I don’t care what they think, and if I had had to chose…”

 

“No, I would not have you doing that Theo, not for me, I’m not worth it.”

 

“Then we’ll have to agree to disagree.” He replied. “I’m sorry”

 

“What for?” She asked, brows knit together in confusion.

 

“If you didn’t feel enough for me I clearly did something wrong Hermione, it was my job to show you that you were my world, my everything and if you didn’t feel enough for me that’s my fault no one else’s. I hope you can forgive me.”

 

“There’s nothing to forgive Theo, it wasn’t your fault, please stop blaming yourself.” She couldn’t control the tears now, they flowed down her face dramatically.

 

Theo stood up and sat on the bed as he leaned in and kissed Hermione on the forehead before wiping away her tears. “I’m sorry love, I’m so sorry” he mumbled into her skin.

 

They sat like that for a couple of minutes, clinging on to one another as the baby fed before Hermione broke the silence. “Theo I think you need to get the healer, something doesn’t feel right” she said, or tried to say since the words came out jumbled up and she started to drift in and out of consciousness.


	8. Chapter Eight

Theo panicked and, unsure what to do he scooped the baby up from Hermione’s arms and ran to the door. Thankfully Ron was still outside just as he had promised he would be.

 

“Weasley, thank Merlin, call a healer something’s wrong with Hermione” he shouted frantically before rushing back to her beside. He laid the baby down on the bed and tried to check her over knowing full well he had no idea what he was doing, she was still naked except for the nappy but her skin was starting to feel cold despite the fact he knew that they had kept her warm enough. She seemed to be asleep, content even and though he knew babies slept a lot at this age something felt wrong with the way she wouldn’t respond to him. When he'd stroked her head her face would make make cute little expressions as his fingers worked their way over his soft skin but now there was nothing. No would be smiles or smirks. Her nostrils didn't move and if he hadn't triple checked her pulse he would worry she wasn't breathing. 

 

Thankfully a group of healers entered the room just as he was really starting to panic and with them was Ron. One of the healers took the baby from his arm and placed her back in her cot where they administered a second vial of the blood Theo had donated earlier while the rest of the healers worked on Hermione. He watched everything going on with tears falling down his face, that was his whole family in the room and because of some awful twist of fate he was losing them. He’d only just gotten Hermione back, only just met his daughter, there was no way he was ready to lose either of them. Not now, not when they had their whole lives ahead of them.

 

He didn't know where to look, at Hermione where the real problem lay or at the tiny little human that was his daughter. Thankfully the decision was taken from him as Ron pulled him out of the room, away from the horrific scenes they were having to endure. 

 

“I need to be in there” Theo shouted, tears staining his face. 

 

“No, you need to give the healers space to do their jobs, mate” Ron replied. 

 

They were pacing back and forth along the corridor outside of Hermione's room when another healer sprinted up towards them. 

 

She was out of breath and still wearing a cloak, “is this Hermione Granger's room?” She panted out. 

 

Both men nodded as the healer flew into the room before they could ask what was going on. 

 

The minutes ticked by slowly as they paced frantically until, one by one the healers started to exit the room. 

 

Theo and Ron stood back to let them out, though desperate to find out what had happened, what was happening, they waited until they found the familiar face of the healer who they knew was caring for Hermione and the baby. At last the remaining two witches stepped outside, the healer who had been looking after mother and baby all night and the one who had ran down the corridor in a panic not fifteen minutes before. 

 

“Mr Nott, Mr Weasley,” the familiar healer started as she stepped closer to the two men. 

 

“What's going on, are they okay?” Theo asked, his voice laced with worry. 

 

“We have done everything we can for now, the rest is upto them now.” She said before going on the explain the treatments they had administered. 

 

“What does that mean?” Ron asked, brows furrowed. 

 

“This is my colleague,” she said as she motioned for the other witch to come closer. “I mentioned earlier on this evening that we had sent someone to Germany to find out more information. Well as you can see she's back now-”

 

“Did you find anything?” Theo demanded as he turned to the second healer. 

 

“I did,” she answered with a smile, “I was able to sever the connection between mother and daughter. They are not out of the woods yet but we can now, and have already started to, treat Miss Granger. Hopefully with the potions we administer she will gradually improve but there is a chance it still won't work. Only time will tell unfortunately.”

 

Theo sighed though it was far from relief, “thank you” he said sincerely before the two witches excused themselves and he let himself back into the room. 

 

He went straight to the bed and placed a kiss on Hermione's forehead before doing the same to the baby and sitting back in his chair, he'd only been in the hospital for four hours and knew the night was far from over. Ron had adamantly refused to go home, insisting he would wait outside, Theo couldn't argue with the man, after everything he had done for Hermione the past eight months it was the least he could do. 

 

Although he knew it was morbid, he couldn't help but sit and dwell on what could have happened, what could still happen. The baby, thankfully, was in a much better situation than her mother since she technically wasn't actually sick and with her father's blood in her veins she should improve rapidly.   
Hermione's situation was something else altogether, she had hemorrhaged, she had lost a lot of blood and though they were now replenishing it they couldn't be sure it would work with the amount she had lost. They had given her pain potions, potions for a fever and hooked her up to a drip to keep her hydrated. All in all they had done what they could. 

 

He sat and wondered what his life would be like if she didn't make it through, he would be a single father and he just couldn't comprehend having to go through it. Go through losing her. For all he cared she could reject his proposals a million times as long as she was alive and well. He loved her, he loved her so much it hurt and watching her in the bed, knowing what could happen was killing him inside. It hurt more knowing she wasn't his, even if he thought of her as his she still wasn't. She had left him and it was probably the most selfish thing of him to think all night but he wanted her back, needed her like he needed air to breathe. He needed her to fight this so they could move on, be a family, be together. Name their daughter, love, laugh, live.   
He thanked every deity known to man that she was a fighter. She had gotten through a war, surely she could survive this?

 

He must have fallen asleep soon after because he woke suddenly when the baby started to fuss, a good sign he thought as he picked up the small bundle. He rocked her for a while and even sang to her but nothing was settling her and he figured she would need a nappy change since he didn't think it had been done since he got there. He looked around frantically until he found a bag in the cupboard under the cot where, thankfully, the nappies were stored. Having never even held a child before this one he was way out of his depth as he scoured for something to clean her with. He soon found a box labelled ‘baby wipes’ and silently thanked Hermione's need to organise everything. He opened the box to find small pieces of cloth lightly soaked in a solution he assumed was fine for his daughter's delicate skin, luckily there was a box next to that one labelled ‘dirty wipes’ and so he brought the nappy, both boxes and baby over to the end of Hermione's bed where he lay the baby down gently and started to undress her. 

 

“You need some help with that?” Hermione asked playfully. 

 

Theo looked up to see the witch waking up, he felt a stab in his heart as he looked at her, noting she had never looked more beautiful than in that moment and shaking his head of the thoughts. “I can do it, I need to learn just tell me I'm doing it right.” He replied with a smile. Happy to see her awake, alive. 

 

“So far so good” she smiled back, “you just need to put the dirty nappy in the cotton bag that's in the cupboard.”

 

Theo nodded, focused on the task at hand as he cleaned the baby up before looking into the bag for a clean nappy. He soon had her ready and redressed before passing her off to Hermione to feed while he cleaned up the mess. 

 

“How are you feeling?” He asked as he sat back down. “Do you need anything, a drink, something to eat?”

 

“I have some water here, I don't think I'm ready to eat yet” she answered as the baby suckled away. 

 

Theo sat back and watched the baby feed before asking, “do you have a name for her?”

 

“Nothing felt right, or I guess it just didn't feel right naming her without you.”

 

He nodded thoughtfully, “have you got any ideas?”

 

Hermione looked at him then back down at the baby, a smile forming. “Just the one” she answered “I feel like her name should have meaning, some thought behind it.”

 

“What are you thinking?”

 

“Asteria” she answered. 

 

“Like the goddess of the stars?” He asked. 

 

“Yes, the first thing you sang to her was Twinkle Twinkle Little Star and it also has connections to Greek mythology just like our names.” She said. 

 

“Asteria” Theo repeated, “I like it.”

 

Hermione smiled and looked down at the baby in her arms, “hello Asteria” she said before bending and kissing the top of the baby's head. 

 

When the baby finished feeding a healer came in to administer more potions to Hermione while another checked the baby over again before giving her the last vial of blood. They left saying things were looking much brighter and offered the pair some lunch though they both declined.


	9. Chapter Nine

Theo briefly left the room for a while to give Ron and Hermione some time to talk. He took a walk around the hospital to clear his head when he came to a store selling baby items, a small teddy bear caught his eye and he stopped to buy it. It was dark brown in colour and sitting down with a cream star shaped cushion in its arms, the witch at the table asked the baby's name and used her wand to embroider it along the cushion before handing it back to Theo. He was just about to head back to the fourth floor, deciding he had been gone long enough when he bumped into Draco Malfoy. 

 

“Bloody hell Theo I almost didn't recognise you, you look like shit” Draco said as he stepped back to get a good look at his best friend. 

 

“Thanks” Theo answered with a roll of his eyes. Though to be fair to Draco he had only slept for a short while and in a chair at that, he probably did look like shit. “What are you here for anyway?”

 

“Business, gotta keep the sick people healed” he answered with a wink. Draco ran his own company that produced potions for the hospital at affordable prices, he was doing well for himself though even if he wouldn't admit it Theo knew he wasn't in it for the galleons. He didn't make enough of them for that to be the case. “What are you here for and why do you have a teddy?” He asked as he plucked the bear from Theo's grip. “Asteria?” He asked, “who's Asteria?”

 

Theo swallowed and looked around, frantically trying to find something to distract his friend or think of something to explain the situation. He came up empty and, really, it was going to be front page news very soon anyway. 

 

“Hermione had the baby” he said taking the bear back and watching the blonde for a reaction. Though Hermione was right about his friends hating her there was always an exception and in this instance Draco was it. He was done with hate after the war. He was done with pretty much everything after the war and actually Theo knew he quite liked Hermione. The two of them had become good friends and while the rest of Theo's friends would sneer and snarl at her Draco would go out of his way to make her feel welcome, often siding with her over their friends.   
It had been Draco he had turned to when Hermione had turned him down and left, Draco who had kept him going for the past eight months, he deserved the truth. 

 

Draco's face screwed up, “I'm sorry mate, that must be hard though I'm not sure why you would even be here.”

 

Theo sighed, “can we sit down? This might take a while.”

 

Draco looked at his watch before nodding “I have a bit of time until my meeting starts” he answered. 

 

The pair moved over to the nearest empty benches and sat, Theo played with the bear in his hands as he tried to find the right words. 

 

“Just spit it out” Draco ordered as he watched his best friend squirm. 

 

Theo took a deep breath, “do you know how long pregnancy lasts?” He asked his friend. 

 

Draco's brow furrowed, it was clear he didn't understand where this was going, “of course I do, who doesn't? It's nine months.” 

 

“Right and me and Hermione have been split for eight. Well, not quite but close enough.”

 

“Wait, what are you trying to say, the baby is yours?” He asked wide eyed. 

 

Theo nodded. 

 

“Bloody hell! She kept that quiet.”

 

“She didn't know.”

 

“What?” Draco asked, clearly not following. 

 

Theo went on to explain everything then from the moment Ron had turned up at his house until he had left the room a while ago. 

 

“Wow” Draco said once he was sure his friend had finished “and how are you feeling about all of this?” He asked. 

 

“I just want to bring them home. I want her back, I want to be a family.” He admitted. 

 

“Then tell her” Draco insisted. 

 

“You say that like it's easy” he answered with a laugh. “I guess you know it's love when you still want them nearly a year after you split eh?”

 

“You'll work it out, I know you will you two are made for each other and Granger knows that. She needs to stop thinking about what Pansy and Daphne and whoever bloody else has opinions about her thinks and just be happy.”

 

“Do you think you could do me a favour and tell her that?” 

 

“I'll do you a deal, I'll pop in to see them after my meeting and we'll have a little chat, I need to meet my new god-daughter anyway.” He answered with a smirk as they both stood. “Well I guess congratulations are in order mate?” He said as he pulled Theo into a hug. “You'll be a great dad, Theo I just know it. I'm made up for you.” 

 

Once Draco left for his meeting Theo headed back to the fourth floor with the teddy in his hands.  
As he approached the room he lightly knocked on the door so as to announce his return and not interrupt anything before popping his head around the frame to let them know he was back. He'd been gone a while, his conversation with Draco taking a good bit of time. 

 

“You can come in” Ron said as he gestured for Theo to enter before getting up and giving Hermione a quick hug. “I'm going to get a cup of coffee and I'll wait outside okay?”

 

“You can go home Ron, I'll be fine” Hermione answered. 

 

“I'm not going anywhere until we know for sure that everything is okay. I'll be outside.” He stroked the baby's head before turning to leave, offering a nod and a smile to Theo on his way out. 

 

Theo took his seat again as Hermione passed him Asteria. “I don't think she could possibly feed anymore” she said as he placed the baby in the crook of his arms and showed her the teddy bear despite her being asleep. 

 

“That's cute” Hermione said, watching them with a content smile. 

 

“I got it downstairs, bumped into Draco on my way” he replied as he chanced a glance at her. 

 

“Oh”

 

“Yeah”

 

“Did you tell him?”

 

“I did. Is that okay?”

 

“Of course” she replied though he could sense her hostility. 

 

“Hermione, he doesn't hate you” he said as he placed the teddy at the foot of the cot and took her hand in his, squeezing it for comfort. 

 

“He should, you should.”

 

Theo sighed, “we've been through this. Besides he's coming to visit you after his meeting.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Hermione, you two were pretty good friends for years and I know for a fact you haven't seen him since we broke up, he misses you.”

 

“Okay” she answered though he could tell she was still unsure.


	10. Chapter Ten

They sat together for a while as Hermione drifted in and out of sleep and Theo took care of the baby. Even though they were both on the right track Hermione was far from healed and in fact was still losing blood, the only thing keeping her going was the potions but they couldn't over do them since she was breastfeeding and they didn't want to run the risk of the potions getting into the baby's milk supply. It was a vicious cycle. 

 

The healers came and checked on mother and baby a few times throughout the day and Theo kept the baby settled only rousing Hermione enough to have the baby latch on when needed though for the most part she slept. 

 

When she woke properly it was to him singing to Asteria again and she just lay there and watched the bond between father and daughter grow with tears in her eyes. 

 

Theo caught on to her when she sniffled, he stopped singing and moved close to the bed to place a kiss on her cheek. “Hey” he said, “how are feeling?”

 

“I'm okay” Hermione answered, not admitting she was tempted to fall asleep again, the blood loss was really taking it toll. 

 

With the baby asleep in his arms Theo placed her back down in her cot before sitting on the edge of the bed. “Why are you crying love?” He asked as he reached over to wipe the tears away. 

 

“This,” she replied gesturing between the three of them, “this is everything I ever wanted. Earlier I thought it was the end, I didn't think I would make it and the biggest regret I had was leaving you. I wanted to be your wife Theo, more than anything. I still do. I was thankful that if it was the end I at least got to spend my last few hours with you.” She admitted, tears falling freely. 

 

Theo pursed his lips and nodded as he used his thumb to wipe away the tears, trying hard not to cry himself. “Hermione I love you, I'll never stop loving you. No matter what happens I'll love you, but I need to know what you want love.”

 

“I want to come home” she admitted. 

 

He nodded once, a small smile forming as his thumb moved lower before it was tracing her lips. “I want to kiss you” he whispered looking into her amber eyes. 

 

Hermione gulped and nodded her head, “I want you to kiss me.”

 

Theo closed the distance between them until his head was resting on hers and their breaths mingled together. His thumb still tracing her bottom lip as his other hand played with her hair. “I've missed you, so much.” 

 

Hermione's heart almost broke, he sounded pained, broken, vulnerable and she just wanted to fix him knowing this was all her fault. 

 

Finally he let his lips touch hers as her hand moved up to trace along his jawline. He'd almost forgotten what it felt like to kiss her but as he sucked her bottom lip between his his memory reignited. Kissing her felt like home. It felt like a puzzle was finally completed. It felt like every wonder in the world was finally explained.   
They carried on for a while longer, a kiss that he had meant to be short and sweet now becoming longer, deeper, as they imprinted themselves on one another until finally he pulled away, both gasping for breath. 

 

“Marry me” Hermione said, their foreheads were still together, hands on each other's faces. They were connected as much as they could be. 

 

“Are you sure?” He asked. 

 

She nodded eagerly. “Yes. I don't want to wait, let's do it now.”

 

“Okay” he answered with a smile before kissing her again. 

 

They agreed Ron could do the bonding ceremony since he was at the hospital and as an Auror, and therefore a Ministry official, he was able to officiate. All they needed was a witness. Thankfully Draco chose that moment to turn up. 

 

He knocked on the door and let himself in before leaving again after intruding on a private moment between the two though they called him back in. Hermione was feeling weak and they wanted to get this over and done with as soon as possible so she could sleep and heal. 

 

Draco went straight to Hermione and engulfed the witch in a hug before he looked in on the baby, “she's beautiful” he said, “finally done something right then mate?” He joked to Theo. 

 

Theo laughed and rolled his eyes before going to the door and calling Ron into the room. He sat next to Hermione on the bed and took her hands in his and the pair explained to their best friends what they wanted. 

 

Thankfully Ron and Draco were both in agreement and though Ron had never officiated before he was happy to do it for the couple, touched even that they would ask him. 

 

Everyone took their places as they got ready, “are you sure?” Ron asked them before starting. 

 

They answered in unison, “yes.”

 

He nodded, “suppose we should start then,” he said before clearing his throat. “Do you Theodore Nott, take this witch as your wife, your partner, your soul from this day forward?” He asked. 

 

Theo was still sat on the bed and holding Hermione's hand though now they both held their wands for the vows to register. “I do” he answered as a silver ribbon shot out of the end of his wand and wrapped around Hermione's hand. 

 

“And do you, Hermione Jean Granger, take this wizard as your husband, your partner, your soul from this day forward?” He repeated. 

 

“I do” she answered as a matching silver ribbon shot out of her wand and wrapped around Theo's hand. 

 

“Malfoy,” Ron said as he turned to the blonde, “do you bare witness to the couple before you, do you give them your love and your blessing?”

 

“I do” Draco said as his wand shot the same silver ribbon out and wrapped around both Hermione and Theo's hands. 

 

“Then, by the power vested in me by the Ministry of Magic, I declare you both bonded for life” Ron announced as he flicked his wand at the couples joined hands.   
The four watched on as the three silver ribbons merged into one thick golden one with the pairs names and ceremony details embroidered on before Theo leaned in and kissed Hermione. “I love you” he whispered as he cupped the back of her head. 

 

“I love you too” she replied, kissing him back. 

 

Eventually Draco and Ron left to go home leaving the new family alone. 

 

“I can't believe we did it” Hermione said, still clutching Theo's hand in hers. 

 

“I know” he answered. “To think yesterday I was all alone and now I have a wife and a daughter” he said with a laugh. 

 

“Oh Merlin, I'm someone's wife” Hermione mumbled as he leaned in and kissed her again. 

 

It wasn't long until the baby was fussing, yet again ready to feed and so the pair had to separate. They sat together as they had all day and night while Theo stroked Asteria’s hair and sang to her as she happily fed on Hermione. Once Hermione was sure the baby was well fed Theo placed her back in her cot with a kiss to her head and let both girls sleep. A healer briefly came in to administer more potions for Hermione and yet again commented on her improvements before Theo let himself fall asleep too. 

 

oOoOoOo

 

Theo was woken up by a movement coming from the bed, he looked up to see Hermione trying to stand and jumped up to help her taking care so as not to wake the baby. 

 

“What are you doing?” He asked as he watched her wobble. 

 

“I need to stretch my legs, I'm getting restless in that bed and I'm feeling so much better, great even.” She said with a smile. 

 

He wasn't convinced but helped her up nonetheless, once Hermione set her mind to something there was no going back. “Where are you going to go?” He asked once she was standing. 

 

“I never thought that far ahead” she admitted. 

 

Theo tried not to laugh as he watched the witch peer into their daughters cot when an idea struck, “do you want to dance?” He asked. 

 

“What, here? But there's no music.”

 

“Yes here. It's our wedding night, remember?” He said smiling. 

 

“It is” she agreed before offering him her hand.

 

They danced together for a good fifteen minutes with no music other than their beating hearts but it didn't seem to matter, all that mattered in that moment was each other. 

 

Eventually he helped her back into bed where she went to sleep before he left the room to call for his elf. He asked the small elf to bring a box from his bedside table and, when the elf came back with it he went back into the room where he opened it and put Hermione's rings on her fingers and then his own before following suit and going to sleep too. 

 

The healer woke them the next morning to check on mother and baby before declaring them both fit to return home, “I'm not sure what happened in the middle of the night” she said with a gleeful smile, “but whatever it was saved your life” she said before noticing the addition to a Hermione's fingers. “This wasn't there yesterday” she pointed out. 

 

“No, it only happened last night” Hermione answered somewhat sheepishly. 

 

“Well, that explains everything.” She said with a wider smile. 

 

“What do you mean?” Theo asked. 

 

“I take it you had a bonding ceremony in which case you bind your magical cores and souls as one. Miss Granger’s, or should I say Mrs Nott’s magical core was previously depleting through her loss of blood. Binding herself to you has healed her. You have healed her Mr Nott.” She answered. 

 

“I had no idea” he replied as he stared at Hermione in wonderment.

 

They soon packed up their things and dressed the baby before heading to the floo. Ready to go home and start a new chapter of their lives as husband and wife. As a family.


End file.
